10 Mandamientos Royai
by vicky lau
Summary: Una pequeña colección de drabbles dedicada a mi pareja favorita. Happy Royai day.
1. Primer mandamiento

**10 Mandamientos RoyAi**

 **1\. Amar el royai como la mejor pareja de FMA.**

A pesar que el Edwin es bonito, el AlXmay es principesco y el lingXranfan es muy dramático, no hay mejor pareja que el coronel y su teniente.

...

 _-Si me das la mitad de tu vida yo te dare la mitad de la mia, es la equivalencia de intercambio- Winly lo mira sorprendida._

 _-idiota,! No te daré la mitad de mi vida… te daré todo lo que queda de ella_

 _..._

 _-Alphonse samaaa! Esperameee- le dice una May ya no tan pequeña a Alphonse que se encontraba en Xing buscando los secretos del retanjustu._

 _\- claro ven aquí, mi pequeña May_

...

 _-no se porque creo que te gustaba mas mi otro yo- le dice muy enfadado Ling después de haberse apoderado de la conciencia de Codicia._

 _\- no diga eso príncipe- le responde en tono monótono Ranfan_

 _..._

 _-teniente, ¡deme un beso ahora!- le dice Mustang a Riza mientras están solos_

 _-¡ni lo crea coronel, primero debemos cumplir la meta!- le responde con completa seriedad._


	2. segundo mandamiento

**2\. Aceptar a Black Sayate como la mascota royai.**

No es algo que se debe explicar ¿o si?, este pequeño cachorro siempre se encarga de dar escenas graciosas a los fics.

 _Estaban discutiendo por el papeleo y la falta de culminación de este como siempre._

 _Mustang le dice a su teniente que no se preocupe que el tendrá todo listo para la noche._

 _Hawkeye le dice que al final siempre le toca ayudarle a ella y estaba cansada._

 _Mustang se acerca a ella para tomarla de los hombros y decirle que confiara en el, pero de una extraña manera el cachorro se metió entre sus pies. El coronel por tratar de no lastimar al perrito cae con todo y teniente al suelo en una posición muy comprometedora._


	3. tercer mandamiento

**3\. No reemplazar a ninguno de los dos en un final feliz.**

Puede que se considere a Mustang como un mujeriego, y que de vez en vez riza este con alguien más, pero esos amores del pasado no interfieren en su hermoso futuro.

 _-Mira al final Hawkeye si se convirtió en la primera dama- dijo Breda mirando hacia la oficina del nuevo furher, donde estaba Riza recodando la agenda que Mustang el nuevo furher debía llevar a cabo._

 _\- eso era obvio- le respondió el ahora coronel Havoc terminando un cigarrillo que estaba fumando. – desde que lo conocimos lo sabíamos a pesar de sus desvaríos- prosiguió Havoc._

 _\- le respondió el ahora coronel Havoc terminando un cigarrillo que estaba fumando. – desde que lo conocimos lo sabíamos a pesar de sus desvaríos- prosiguió Havoc._


	4. Cuarto mandamiento

**4\. Sayate debe ser uno de los que mas celos le de a Roy.**

Como mascota recibe demasiado amor de su dueña. Amor que es envidiado por el coronel ya que el perro lo recibe abiertamente y el solo puede obtenerlo de vez en cuando.

 _Roy se acerca cuidadosamente a la habitación de la teniente. Quería darle una pequeña sorpresa cuando de pronto escucha a su adorada teniente hablando con alguien más:_

\- _eres tan hermoso, te quiero mucho- lo dice con una voz muy melosa que no usa con nadie_

\- _nooo teniente me está traicionando- Mustang de piedra fuera de su cuarto._

 _Después de mucha vacilación, se arriesga a asomarse por una pequeña abertura en la puerta y se da cuenta que estaba hablando con Sayate_

\- _me siento un poco tonto- piensa para sí, entrando de una vez por todas al cuarto._


	5. Quinto mandamiento

**5\. Riza es fuerte y no muestra mucho sus sentimientos a Roy.**

Una mujer tiene que ser fuerte si quiere ser un perro del ejército, y más si es la asistente personal del soltero más codiciado de la ciudad. Agregando las leyes de fraternización militar, el amor no puede mostrarse por los aires.

 _Otro día normal en los cuarteles del ejército de central. Como cada mañana la teniente llega a su oficina al lado del mejor escolta de la ciudad, el pequeño Sayate._

 _Nada mas al entrar a su oficina están todos sus compañeros haciendo sus labores como siempre, saluda con un buenos días muy monótono y fija su vista hacia el despacho de su jefe. Se acerca lentamente y abre la puerta_

 _-buenos días- Este la mira con una gran sonrisa_

 _-buenos días, teniente- ella asiente con la cabeza y se va a su escritorio._

 _A pesar de que aprendió a hacer que el gesto de su cara fuera como el de siempre, por dentro estaba feliz de ver cada día a la persona que no podía salir de su mente._


	6. Sexto Mandamiento

**6\. Roy es coqueto con cuanta mujer sea pero solo ama a riza.**

Quizás para no pasar sus tiempos solo mientras espera el día en que riza al fin pueda ser suya.

 _-¿hola, hermosa que quieres hacer esta noche?- pregunta el coronel coqueto_

 _-pues no tengo nada en la agenda, que quieres hacer – le dice la chica con una dulce sonrisa_

 _-quizás podamos ir a algún lado, no se a tomar un café… ¿Qué te parece?- se acerca un poco mas a la chica mientras esta se sonroja…_

 _Este_ queda en continuara hasta el próximo mandamiento que tiene mucho que ver ;)

 _._


	7. Séptimo mandamiento

**7\. Roy sale con otras para darle celos a riza.**

Bueno ya hemos hablado mucho de esto, pero al tener que omitir estos sentimientos el a veces se siente inseguro y piensa que puede perderla, así que esto le recuerda cuanto lo ama ella.

 _-¿hola, hermosa que quieres hacer esta noche?- pregunta el coronel coqueto_

 _-pues no tengo nada en la agenda, que quieres hacer – le dice la chica con una dulce sonrisa_

 _-quizás podamos ir a algún lado, no se a tomar un café… ¿Qué te parece?- se acerca un poco mas a la chica mientras esta se sonroja_

 _De repente el coronel siente la boca de un arma en su cuello y se asusta poniéndose alerta, cuando gira para poder atacar a su enemigo, recibe un chorro de agua._

 _-creo que de-be-ría estar ha-ci-endo su tra-b-ajo co-ro-nel- su voz suena fuerte y su rostro esta serio._

 _Roy sabe lo que eso significa, no es el trabajo lo que ella quiere que haga, o al menos no eso en este momento; se despide cortésmente de la chica y se va con su teniente a la oficina._

 _Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono de voz, lo que lo hacia feliz de algún modo._


	8. Octavo mandamiento

**8\. Riza odia las secretarias chismosas.**

Siempre la meten en problemas

 _¿Oh lo supieron?- llega Clarisa una de las secretarias del cuartel general_

 _¿Que debemos saber?- le pregunta Janeth en posición de chisme_

 _Jm, dicen que la teniente Hawkeye es lesbiana- repuso nuevamente Clarisa_

 _Oh, eso es una novedad- dice Claudia otra de las secretarias_

 _Hee ¿no te lo imaginabas? – preguntan al unísono las otras dos_

 _Claro, que no, si hace poco se estaba diciendo que quebranto las reglas y tuvo un amorío con el general Charles- dice muy segura Claudia_

 _Mustang que pasaba en ese momento escucho justamente esa parte y salio corriendo a su oficina, llamo a riza a su despacho y cuando ya cerro la puerta_

 _Porque no me lo dijiste- le dice al borde de las lagrimas_

 _He? Que debía decirle coronel_

 _Me traicionaste con charles, claro como el es un general, lo preferiste primero a el que a mi- hace drama, mucho drama_

 _Riza poker face… Roy aun llora_


	9. Noveno mandamiento

**Havoc esta con riza por extraños motivos terciarios, ella quedara con roy en el final feliz.**

Bueno a veces no me molesta el havocai, pero siento que traiciono a mi primer amor Royai

 _Todo lo que paso fue una simple venganza. Havoc estaba harto de que el coronel le quitara sus novias. Hawkeye estaba harta de que el coronel le restregara sus novias en la cara, fue un pacto simple, que ahora estaba en el pasado pues lograron su objetivo:_

 _Havoc tiene su novia_

 _Riza tiene si coronel._


	10. Décimo Mandamiento

**10\. Maes es la molestia que intenta unir a ambos.**

Gurman se le une en muchos planes, y es que este par desea ver a sus adorados felices y juntos por siempre.

 _-Hola Roy, ¿quieres ver foto_ s de mi hija _?- le pregunta emocionado el de gafas_

 _-No- le dice este de mal humor_

 _-Entonces… ¿fotos de mi hija y de mi esposa?- dice aun mas emocionado si es posible sacando un montón de álbumes de quien sabe donde_

 _\- que no, no me interesa- le dice ya con las manos en sus guantes con ganas de incendiarlo todo._

 _-deberías conseguir una esposa, así se te pasaría ese mal genio- le dice el orgulloso padre-_

 _-o si, mi nieta es perfecta para ello- dice el general Gurman quien acaba de llegar y siempre aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para conceder la mano de su nieta-_

 _-muéranse- les dice un poco sonrojado el coronel._


End file.
